wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Moam
thumb|Moam =General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj *Type: Not specified =History= During the War of the Shifting Sands, three great dragons - Arygos, Merithra of the Dream, and Caelestrasz sacrificed themselves to aid in the creation of the Scarab Wall. Though the wall prevented the Qiraji from venturing out, the insect empire refused to remain idle. In preparation for their reemergence in the world, the shadowy master of Ahn'Qiraj commanded Emperor Vek'lor to create a new obsidian statue superior to all other Destroyers. Vek'lor sought his twin brother's aid in the task, and while Vek'nilash used his physical might to craft a grand body of volcanic rock, Vek'lor fortified the shell with powerful magic. Emperor Vek'lor named the finished construct Moam, and observed as the dark master infused it with life. He was pleased and surprised to find that the improved Obsidian Destroyer was far more versatile than its earlier counterparts. The Twin Emperors intended to use Moam as a colossal weapon, knowing that its strengths would help it survive in the thick of melee as well as magical combat-but they did not expect for the construct's abilities to advance further without their own assistance. Far more surprising, even to the arcane emperors, was Moam's ability to summon burning elementals crafted of pure mana. It was only after Vek'lor witnessed this demonstration of Moam's unbridled power that the source of the construct's seemingly limitless energy was revealed - three tortured dragons: Arygos, Merithra and Caelestrasz, trapped alive within Ahn'Qiraj but not granted the mercy of death as the emperors had believed. The twins were stunned to learn that their overseer had somehow bound the three dragons, then drained their inherent magical energy and corrupted it for his own use - fortifying not only Moam, but the rest of his twisted creations as well. Truly, it seemed as if there was no limit to the powers of the Ancient One. =Attacks and Abilities= Moam * Trample - AOE melee range attack that deals about 900 -1200 damage to a tank. * Drain Mana - Drains 500 mana from a fixed number of people. Virtually unlimited range. Gives 1000 mana to Moam per person. * Arcane Explosion - If Moam's mana reaches 100% he emotes "Moam bristles with energy" and unleashes a 3000 damage arcane explosion plus fall damage. * Summon Mana Fiend - 90 seconds into the battle, Moam summons 3 Mana Fiends, which are arcane elementals. These are banishable and rootable. * Turn to Stone - Also at 90 seconds, after summoning the mana fiends, Moam will turn to stone. In this state he cannot attack and does not drain mana (but does regenerate some). After a 90 seconds, or if his mana reaches 100%, he comes out of stone. Mana Fiend * Arcane Explosion - An arcane explosion that deals 900 - 1100 arcane damage, but has no knockback. * Counterspell This ability also interupts spellcasting and blocks out that school of magic for twelve seconds. I do not know who it preferentially targets, or if it's an AOE. =Strategies= 3 Priests, Warlocks, and Hunters Having three each of warlocks, priests, and hunters makes this fight easy, if you have the coordination together. Basics of this strategy are mana drain, ice traps/banish, and DPS like crazy. Starting out, you need to send in your MT, any non-mana users, and the paladins to heal. Warlocks and priests should stay behind and wait 2-3 seconds before running in (This will prevent them from getting their mana drained by Moam). Have all three warlocks and all three priests drain mana. Also have a hunter keep a Viper Sting on it. This is enough mana burning to keep Moam from doing an Arcane Explosion. All other classes will be doing damage and healing. After 90 seconds, 3 arcane elementals (Mana Fiends) will spawn - You want Moam to be below 45% by this time. Hunters can lay freeze traps in front of the Mana Fiends, then have a warlock banish when he is able. Using Feign Death/Freeze Trap, a hunter can pick up the add and prevent the arcane explosion. Warlocks will re-banish whenever capable. With Moam a 45%, 1 priest can take a quick break to perform heals on essential members (no more than 30 seconds). At this point Non-stop DPS on Moam will bring him down easily. *Take down the Adds, and reap the rewards 3 Priests and 3 Warlocks Have all three warlocks and all three priests drain mana. Also have a hunter keep a Viper Sting on it. This is enough mana burning to keep Moam from doing an Arcane Explosion. All other classes will be doing damage and healing. After 90 seconds, 3 arcane elementals (Mana Fiends) will spawn. The warlocks will keep these banished for the remainder of the fight. Priests will continue to mana burn. The rest of the raid will continue to attack Moam and try to kill it before it reverts to normal. Since Moam cannot move while it is turned to stone, there is no need for the raid to manage aggro. When Moam dies, the raid should heal themselves. Let the banish end on the Mana Fiends one at a time and proceed to kill them. They do not despawn when Moam dies, but if the Mana Fiends wipe the raid when Moam is dead, they will despawn. If the raid is short on warlocks, the elementals can be burned down as they only have approximately 15,000 health. It may be advisable to have 3 warlocks as the elementals do considerable AOE arcane damage. Note that the priests will possibly run out of mana during this fight. Druids can use Innervate on priests if necessary. Mana potions are highly recommended. Priests should be aware that Inner Focus and the free spell therein do not count as casting for purposes of interrupting 100% mana regeneration. A carefully timed Inner Focus and mana burn can result in enough regeneration to cast the spell once more. Avoiding Moam's Mana Drain Moam drains mana in 180 degree radius - split up your casters and have half of them mount up and ride behind moam at start of fight. If all casters are in same area it will be extremely hard to keep moam's mana down Fewer than 3 priests or warlocks All priests and warlocks should still be mana burning Moam, but it will do an Arcane Explosion. Let it explode at about 80 seconds. This will cause Moam to turn to stone with very little mana, allowing warlocks and priests to keep up the mana drain so Moam will not not revert to normal prematurely. Everyone but the main tank and a healer needs to run away from Moam before it does the Arcane Explosion. A Greater Arcane Protection Potion on the tank is recommended. After Moam explodes, it's mana returns to 0. When it stoneforms, either kill or banish the Mana Fiends and finish Moam off. DPS If the raid has a lot of DPS, the raid can try to kill Moam in under 90 seconds to prevent it from turning to stone and summoning Mana Fiends. If the raid is lacking warlocks and priests, then this may be the raid's best strategy. He has about 340000 HP, requiring an average DPS from the raid of 3778 in this time. Not Enough DPS If the raid is wiping to Moam when it reaches full mana and there are not enough warlocks, hunters, and priests to mana drain it fast enough, then druids can shapeshift into cat form for extra damage. Since druids in cat form are not affected by the mana drain, Moam will have less players to mana drain from. =Rewards= Reputation * Provides 150 Cenarion Circle reputation at friendly. * Provides 50 Brood of Nozdormu reputation at hated. =External Links= *Thottbot *Allakhazam *German tactic link Category:Bosses Category:Instance Characters Category:Silithid